Sooner
by Zatanico
Summary: gb... Victhor Vega...sooo jori or tade.


He thrust into her like an animal. He did it as soon as her back hit the wall and her legs had wrapped around his waist.

"Christ!" Jade moaned in delight as her lover fucked her as if his life depended in it.

Who knew this guy would be so rough?

* * *

"_Dude, did you just ruined my boyfriend's new shirt?" Oh it was on; this guy she didn't even know was going to get a piece of her mind._

_Shower the dog with cold coffee? Done. She is still waiting for the funny reaction of the kid that is still on his knees._

"_Mom I think the dog didn't like it," cat said, afraid to go against Jade even on an improv. However the Goth girl allowed and was about to give a reply when a growl interrupt her. Looking down in surprise she was met with the bared teeth of the 'dog'. The growl sounded too real that they all were surprised and acted scared and jumped out of his way._

"_Mommy, the dog is angry!" Eli shouted, succeeding in hiding his amusement. Now Beck was going to give his participation but he was too cut off by the 'dog', said dog stood up, shook the coffee off to Jade's direction and walked off, barking along the way._

"_Hey, give me back my mom!"_

"_No, dude you were great, you pulled it off as a pro!" why was he so exited, didn't he see how defeated he was on his first day?_

_Still Victhor sigh, "I don't belong here. This school isn't normal… it's not for me."_

_They talk; well André did trying to convince the other boy to stay._

_André finally said:"This school's not normal."_

_"Really? No way…" the sarcasm was obvious. _

_"You're not normal either. I've seen what you can do on stage. You're special. You're fantastic. No homo bro. You belong at this school… besides… Normal's_

_boring." With that André left._

'_Normal's boring'_

_Victhor sigh as he sat on the steps, thinking._

_How do I get my backbone from her again?_

…_._

_Win her boyfriend and her friends over of course._

"_No you eat your pants! Wait!"_

"_Sorry Jade the next letter was-"_

"_F! I know!"_

_And so the queen falls._

"_Head feels dizzy"_

"_I know that feel bro"_

"_Just how would you know, I'm curious"_

"_Know that fighting with an immature kid makes you dizzy"_

"_Little weird, let's talk more"_

"_My pleasure"_

_Second friend acquired._

* * *

Now they were on the bed, panting as they continue their ravaging.

"Shit Jade I'm about to…!"

"Me too!"

That's all it took, Thor gave one last thrust and both came at the same time.

They lay there, him still inside of her as they tried to get their breath back. He wonders absentminded how long it will take for the beauty under him to push him off and leave, telling him not to "tell anyone". Sure he's use to it by now, doesn't mean it hurts any less though. As a man, he feels lucky to be used this way, but as Thor… he feels disgusting. And even if beck and jade are no longer dating he still feels like he is backstabbing a really good friend. Thinking of this he starts to get up only to be pulled down again by Jade.

"W-wha…t?" he looks at her and freezes. She's blushing. She never blushes, she's Jade. Jade is cold and doesn't show shyness, so why?

She brings her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. The kiss is slow and gentle, unlike others they had shared, it was sweet. No lust behind it, just pure satisfaction and affection. It surprises Thor in a good way.

"I like you," she says against his lips.

Three words he has never heard her say, much less to him. Needless to say he is stunned. Her arms are still around him and she plays with his hair nonchalantly as if she hadn't just said something so kind to him. Her gorgeous blush slowly fades and looks at him in the eye, waiting.

"I…" he swallows with his sudden dry throat as he tries to form a coherent sentence. She waits patiently, but he can see there is no hope in her eyes, as if she's not really expecting him to like her back.

He might have taken too long to answer because now she's glaring.

"Get… get out of me."

He blushes now but doesn't move and gets glared at again.

"I said- mmmh" he grinds into her and smirks at her darker glare.

"Nope, I like in there," she is about to probably punch him but gets cut off by another tender kiss.

"I like you too."

* * *

"You look tire Jade, did you sleep well? One time my brother fell off a moving bus and the driver told him not to sleep near the door or he'll fall again."

Jade couldn't care any less, she was happy. She sat on the gang's usual table and waited for her salad.

"Yeah Jade you look tire, somethin' happen?" André asked, half expecting her to snap at him about minding his own business or something.

"As a matter of fact something did happen. My boyfriend kept me up all night, if you catch my drift." Silence erupts around the table and all eyes fall to Beck, all but Jade's and Thor's, who isn't there jet.

"Umm… good? I …umm… am happy for you." Beck says awkwardly as he runs a hand through his wild hair, not knowing what to do. After all, Jade dating someone who isn't him is new.

"Hey guys." All eyes now go to Thor, who is carrying a tray of food in each hand and walking to them.

They all take in his appearance, his tired face, black muscle shirt that shows the body of the god of thunder, dark thorn jeans, and black converse with red laces. The all take their respective time to realize that he is dressed in a manner that a certain goth girl would find attractive. His tire look adds up to their suspicion and when he sits next to Jade and gives her the salad with a smile all is clear.

"Oh" André murmurs, eyes going to Beck.

"Wow" Robbie agrees.

"No way!" Rex puts in his two cents.

"I see…" Beck whispers, but there's a tiny smile playing in his lips.

"Yay!" Cat cheers, catching on, only to settle down when Jades gives her a look for being too loud. She smiles quietly anyways.

"Huh? What's with you all?" it's not the first time he is forced to bring food to Jade so why is everyone so interested in-_huh!?_ _…_Jade kissed him on the jaw and thanks him for the salad, effectively cutting his train of though.

"Congratulations," Beck says with well hidden pain… his eyes betrayed him.

Thor's stomach drops and he looks away, "We were going to tell you on Friday….Jade?"

Jade stabs on her lettuce and spares him a side glance, "I needed to tell him now," she looks at Beck and adds; "I'm sorry…. I really like this idiot." Silence again surrounds the table as everyone looks around, away from Beck

Beck smiles again and nods, "take care of her," then he leaves. Seconds later, Jade follows him. She returns to give Thor a kiss, letting him know she wants to do this alone. He smiles.

* * *

_Jade POV_

Two months. Two months of dating ve- Thor, and I am still on cloud nine. Why didn't we date sooner is beyond me. This is what I've probably always wanted in a relationship. I always wanted to fight for dominance, something that easy-going Beck would never fight for. With Thor there is rough and hot sex, there is begging when one ends on the bottom, there are arguments when one so much as looks at someone else, there are bruises on our knuckles when we punch the wall in anger, blood on our lips when we kiss as hard as we can, there is _passion._

Passion is a word to describe this relation, my glares, _his _glares, they make me want him in the very moment and god does he give it to me.

"I probably should let you know that Sinjin thinks that pleasured looks you're givin' are for him." I'm kicked out of my daydream by Thor as he stands in front of me, arms crossed and smirk on face and I wonder again; why did we just started dating, why not sooner? He is so hot. He is wearing a black 'Bullet for my valentine' shirt, his favorite black Chuck Taylor's with red laces , faded blue jeans and his wallet's chains that I gave him are hanging from his front pocket to the back one. Yup, he's hot alright.

And I'm here, sitting on the edge of the stage lazily, making sure he doesn't fool around with that girl –Marie I think her name was- while performing in some play Beck wrote.

"Well….who knows? I probably am thinking about his oh so perfect afro and how much I want to caressed it." I smirk as he glares lightly at me. I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, he is gorgeous sometimes I wonder too," He steps closer uncrosses my legs and gets between them; I immediately wrap them around him, just above his hips. His arms snake around my waist and mine around his broad shoulders, he then picks me up laughing and sits with me on his lap facing him. "Of course, why want him when I have you, right?" I smirk and lean down to kiss him.

"You better be thinking that on that stupid kissin' scene, got it?" I threaten as I tucked his chin long hair behind his ear, leaving the other half hanging above the other ear. I like the look it gives him; it makes his Latin features stand out in a rocker kinda way.

"Okay…Mayreh is lookin' this way."

I follow his eyes and find that Mayreh girl just as she looks away from us, she is talking to Robbie; I didn't know he was on the play. Oh well.

"If you're not going to be nice, then please, don't have any type of contact with her…okay?" Damn, he's giving me this '_If you don't behave then no oral tonight_' look. I hate that look and I redundantly agree to be good.

"Thank you."

He then starts to talk about the play and things like how long he is going to stay to rehearse when his part will start and about how his character overcomes his fear of spiders. Things that I am not interested about. But he's so excited that I let him talk to his heart's content as I run my hands lazily over his chest, loving the feel of his muscles under my touch.

Somewhere along his explanation he describes the kiss scene with excitement and I immediately look off to Marie… Mareh- whichever her name was, and find her looking at MY Thor again. She looks away when she sees me looking. Good. I was going to tell her to mind her own fucking business but I remembered what I just promised. Damn.

That's when I got a better idea.

"… and then she falls to the ground, where all the spiders are, and I have to- W-whoa!"

I smirk on his neck as I nibble on his neck, aiming to leave a hickey. His hands go from my wais to my hips and squeeze them. _Hard._

"Mmh, harder," I whisper in his ear and felt him shiver, then I suck into his lobe earning a moan from him.

"_Mierda_"Now it was my turn to shiver, his Spanish is something he rarely uses, whenever he get surprised, hits himself or when we're having sex, he would curse in Spanish, and I love it. He has some thick Spanish accent that makes me lightheaded. Fuck now all I want to do is-

"Ahem"

I jump, surprised, and as fast as I can, I climb away from Thor and sit next to him on the stage.

"Wow Jade, that's the fastest I've seen you move to get away from Thor," still a little dazed it takes me a moment to realize it was Beck speaking, "and I hate to ruin your moment but Thor, we need you on the stage performing…. the play." He finishes with a grin and walks away, giving me a smile that I gladly return.

"Dammit," I laugh at Thor's discontent and watch him as he jumps down from the stage. Then he helps me down, not that I needed any help, I just like it when he touches me, "behave," he warns me as he sets me down and gives me a peck in the lips. Nice lips.

"Whatever."

He smiles and walks off, giving me a view of his backside.

Damn, why didn't we start dating sooner?


End file.
